Month Long Headache
by nightothers
Summary: After the take down of Deathwing, Kurt and Blaine have to deal with the after mass of their kiss. A surprise house guess has arrived just in time to help.
1. Chapter 1

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Blaine blurted out as he stared wide-eyed at Kurt. "It was an accident." Blaine actually winced as he realized just what words had fallen from his lips.

"An accident?" Kurt responded with an icy tone before shaking his head and backing up.

"It won't happen again, I swear. It was a mistake," Blaine stated frantically, moving towards Kurt, trying his hardest to fix what he screwed up. The taller boy stared at the boy whose lips were just dancing with his own and it was an accident?

"Screw you, Blaine," Kurt growled out as he spun on his heels and grabbed his laptop and bag before practically running out of the room.

It had been two weeks since the fall of Deathwing and the kiss. Kurt was avoiding Blaine, not that Blaine really blamed him. He kept replaying what happened after and was kicking himself. A mistake, really? In his mind he had pushed Kurt into the kiss and when he tried to apologize he insulted the boy. Blaine knew he sucked at this but really? This much?

Blaine was currently sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His computer buzzed in the background with vent on mute. His character stood glaring at him from the character page since he had been too disappointed to properly log out. Kurt hadn't been on for about a week. He had signed on the day after to tell everyone he wasn't going to be on for a while because of finals. Blaine knew that was bullshit.

Kurt had tested out of three of his five finals. Blaine also wasn't the only one who figured it out. An innocent whistling sound came from his phone, which was hidden under one of his pillows. It was from Gana, he knew it. She had already sent him a dozen texts and left three voice mails. All of them had the same message attached just in different words: 'What the fuck is going on? I want updates!'

That night after Kurt had fled, Blaine had called Gana close to tears and told her the whole thing. She also stated that if she didn't have a final the next day she would have driven the 10 hours to kick his ass. He also stupidly corrected her saying, "You mean 14 hour drive?"

"Not with my driving and how much my foot wants a shot at your ass!" He knew from personal experience Gana's driving means 'double the speed limit and put the illegal tuner on to look for cops so she didn't have to.'

Even during Warbler practice Kurt would sit close to Jeff and Nick and for some reason they shrugged it off and let him. Those two were more perceptive than anyone gave them credit for. Nick had once looked over to him and gave him a sad, slight raise of the corners of his lips. It wasn't a smile but Blaine knew he didn't really deserve one.

Practice was the only time Blaine actually saw Kurt and because the seniors were getting hit hard this year with projects that had stopped earlier today. Wes had announced that this would be the last practice of the semester due to the fact him and David both got hit with a huge history project.

After practice David very politely grabbed Blaine by the scruff of his neck and pulled him over to Wes. The two older boys smiled politely at Blaine and waited until everyone left the room. Blaine was kind of freaked out by that smile and he was man enough to admit that.

"So," David started raising an eyebrow. But when Blaine only looked away shamefully, the taller boy huffed and pushed him into one of the counsel chairs. "What's going on?"

"Why is Kurt giving you the evil eye every time you look at him?" Wes asked sitting on the table.

"It's complicated," Blaine mumbled as he tried to get up.

"Oh, hold your horses my chia pet of a friend," Wes stated, laughing humorlessly as he pushed Blaine back into the chair. David nodded to the Asian and stood directly in front of Blaine so he could not try that again. "Does Gana know about this?" Both Wes and David quirked an eyebrow at exactly the same time. Blaine couldn't help the chill that ran down this side.

'Stupid doublement twins,' the younger boy thought as he sighed and leaning back against the chair, letting his head fall back. "Of course," he breathed out in defeat.

Those two would find out soon enough, they are part of the guild after all. They had just cancelled their subscriptions when school had started. Being a Senior at Dalton was hard enough without a game like WoW interfering. Come winter break when the two renewed their game time for the little less than a month they had off, the whole guild would jump on the chance to tell them just how dumb Blaine was. Or well at least Gana and Marne would.

"So what are you going to do?" David asked kindly in that voice of his.

"Crawl in a hole and die over break?"

"You do that and I'll have Gana resurrect your dumb ass some how. Zombie Blaine or alive Blaine does not matter. We still need our soloist," Wes stated smirking. Blaine didn't even have to lift his head to know that the sound he just heard was the result of David smacking his friend upside the head.

"Wes, you so missed the point," David stated pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look Blaine, you have to talk to him. You can't just kiss a boy, say it was a mistake and leave it at that." Blaine snapped his head up just as both boys froze.

"And how do you know that? I didn't- Gana! You knew Gana knew. Why did you ask if she knew?"

"Yeah- Well we had a coffee date with her the day after. She explained it all. And we asked because it was a good way to get you to open up."

"I hate when you guys big brother me."

"We wouldn't have to if you talked to us some more. I know we've been busy with school and you and Kurt have gotten close but we've still got the jobs of being your best friends," Wes stopped punched Blaine lightly in the arm. Blaine cracked a smile.

"Yeah- Sorry about that. You guys still do-"

"And once we get you and Kurt to start shagging like the overly hormonal teens you are than we can all rest easy and raid together. By the way does he even know we're in the guild?"

"And then you go and ruin the moment," David exclaimed with a barely there smile on his lips.

"No, he doesn't. You guys stopped playing two weeks before he started." Both Wes and David nodded their heads and grabbed Blaine by a shoulder.

"We shall work in tandem with the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda to make this right," Wes proclaimed right before his phone came to life, blaring a song that Blaine could never remember the name to. Wes took it out and looked down, muttering a curse. "We'll start on it right after this stupid History project. David, it's Brian. We now have our study group. He thinks it's going to run late, really freakin' late." Both counsel members looked at each other a moment then to Blaine.

"It's okay, I understand. Go, I'll see what I can do until then."

"It's due on the last day of classes so we're out of the scheming for three more days but when this project is over we are so in," David stated, patting Blaine on the back before grabbing his bag and rushing off with Wes. Blaine at least could say he felt slightly better. At least those two were better at planning and helping than Gana and Marne. If he listened to the two girls he'd probably end up getting arrested.

Tomorrow was the last day of classes before the winter break and he knew it was his last chance for almost a month to get Kurt to talk to him but he wasn't sure how. He had gotten a text from David stating simply tomorrow that they were planning on staling Kurt from leaving. If Kurt was stuck somewhere without escape than Blaine could talk to him. Well, that at least solved a part of the problem.

He sighed and picked up his phone, flipped through all the messages he had been ignoring the last few days, mostly from Gana. There were only so many times a person could state 'no progress' nicely. As he started flipping through a new message popped up from Marne. Just as he clicked over to it a new message popped up from Death. Both said the same thing, "We can't find Gana."

'What do you mean you can't find her?' responded Blaine to Marne since Death was most likely with her.

'Her mom said she left the house a few hours ago almost right after her last final and hasn't been seen since. She took her dad's old Corvette instead of her bike,' Marne responded a minute later. Blaine sat staring at her phone for a moment in confusion. That wasn't like Gana at all, well okay to disappear for hours a night is like her but not on a raiding night. She had promised to take his spot as healer. He sluggishly moved to his computer and logged in. First thing he saw was an in game mail stating that Morgana had cancelled the BWD run tonight.

A bright pink text popped up on the bottom left corner of his screen, "Was just going to text you about that. I'm kind of confused considering she was looking forward to tanking it after her final today," asked Whisper.

Blaine switched to guild chat where a few were talking about Gana's vanishing act. He added, "Has anyone tried texting or calling her?" He was met with silence. After a minute he typed again, "Why am I not surprised? I'm going to go do that." But before he could a loud knock echoed throughout his room.

A.N. This was suppose to be out so much sooner but I was promoted to Officer status in my guild and also leveling a hunter as well as work. So this got pushed to the background. Next chapter should be out by the end of the week. It wasn't supposed to end here but well I have to be up at 8 am tomorrow and this works. I also realized that if I kept going this chapter would probably be close to 15 pages. For future reference: is shorter better or longer?

Also first story: I totally forgot about David and Wes ***facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

"I just got a text from Marne and Death saying that Gana is missing," Kurt stated as he pushed through just as Blaine opened the door. In stunned disbelief Blaine almost stumbled over a wayward shoe. Luckily at the last minute his feet decided to listen and take a step to the side and steady themselves.

"Kurt?" His tone colored with confusion. It's not to say that a part of him isn't jumping for joy but a large part of him is just lost as to why Kurt just barged in.

The taller boy walked to the center of the room and crossed his arms. He nearly leveled Blaine with a glare before popping a hip. "Stop looking at me like that. You are the last person I want to talk to right now but it's been four hours since anyone has seen Gana."

"I- Well I was just going to call her." Blaine tried to ignore the feeling in his chest at Kurt's small rant so he turned away from the other teen and grabbed his phone. "I don't think anyone's tried."

"I have," Kurt stated matter-of-factly before putting a hand on his hip. Blaine wasn't able to fully comprehend how he managed doing all this and still putting a masculine twist to it. If Blaine did that he would look like a Queen. It was probably the stare. It was deadly.

"You have-"

"It seemed only logical. I called three times and texted twice before coming here." Blaine nodded slowly before taking a seat at his desk. "Is this something we should be worried about?"

Kurt's tone caused Blaine to look at him for a moment. The boy in front of him was looking lost and it seemed like he had already started worrying. He wished it were last week so that the situation wasn't burdened by the awkwardness that still lingered in the room. But now wasn't the time for pointless wishes.

"I'm not sure. Gana does have a habit of taking off randomly for anywhere from a few hours to two days. She hasn't gone this long without checking in for a while." Blaine scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of a viable reason for the sudden disappearance.

"When was the last time this happened?"

"Probably ten months after her dad died." Blaine's eyes widened as he remembered that time. He had only been in the guild a few months when Gana's father had died. If he remembered correctly it wasn't sudden but still no one was prepared for it. Gana had been at college when it happened. If he remembered correctly it was a week before she finished her first semester.

Blaine was about to open his mouth to tell Kurt all this but Kurt cut him off. "I know the story. She told me the whole thing a few weeks ago." Kurt stopped as he looked into Blaine's eyes seeing a moment of confusion. "My mom died at the end of November."

The shorter teen mentally kicked him self for not figuring that out right away. He grabbed his phone and sent off a few quick messages to Death, Marne and Whisper to check for updates before calling Gana's phone himself. It rang for a few minutes before connecting to voicemail.

"Okay, so there are two very plausible reasons she is not answering her phone. Reason number one, she's currently driving and reason number two, she left it on silent again. So we don't need to panic yet."

"Easy for you to say," Kurt muttered as he fell down on Blaine's bed before crossing his legs.

"You- You're sticking around?" Blaine asked in disbelief. He groaned inwardly once he noticed the tone he used. Kurt gave him a _look_ before readjusting himself. "Wh-What I mean is we share a wall-" he paused and knocked on the wall next to his bed before continuing "-if I hear anything I can just run over."

"Fine, if you want me gone-"

"No, that's not what I mean." Blaine stopped and composed himself. "I just know I'm the last person you want to be in a room with right now."

"That is true. I just- I don't want to worry alone." Kurt looked away from Blaine, now focusing on a picture of them. In the picture they looked so happy. His dad had taken the photo on the second to last day of Thanksgiving break when Blaine had come by to hang out. They were wrestling in a pile of leaves while Finn was laughing his head off over to the side. Kurt had the exact same photo pinned to the bulletin board next to his bed.

Kurt was brought out of thought as Blaine got up and walked towards him. "Go to your room and grab your phone charger," he stated leaning over Kurt and plugging his own phone in. "I know you. Until she calls you'll check it every five seconds and kill the battery." He backed up once he realized how close they were. "We'll pop in a movie to pass the time. You're choice." Kurt recognized an olive branch when he saw it.

"Fine, I'll be back in a moment." Once Kurt left, Blaine did something that he knew if Gana ever found out about he'd be dead. He went to his computer and hacked into the GPS on her phone. Not many knew just how much of a computer geek he really could be. He had found out how to do this last year when he was stuck him sick for a week. He had hacked into Gana, Marne, Wes and David's phones and replacing all the content with the images of Barney as well as changing their ringtones to 'This is the Song that Never Ends.'

It seemed that her GPS was heading kind of towards her college in Syracuse, NY. He let out the breath that he hadn't even known he was holding. He was sure now that Gana was indeed okay. _A friend of hers probably just had a bad break up,_ he thought. It really wasn't out of her character to drop everything and fly in for the rescue. But something didn't sit well, especially with the path she was taking.

After all was said and done they had decided on Repo the Genetic Opera for two reasons. One it was a movie that Gana had suggested to them months ago. The second reason was because neither of them had gotten around to watching it yet. A new musical was as good of a distraction as any.

During the first twenty minutes of the movie Blaine sat trying to figure out why the radio silence. It actually seemed pretty deliberate if he really thought about it and to add to it, she didn't tell anyone not even Marne or Death.

During the middle of the movie Kurt had started to nod off, catching Blaine's attention. He shifted slightly and let Kurt cuddle up to him. Blaine slung an arm around him and continued to watch the movie. For a horror rock opera he really liked it. Horror movies were never his thing. He got to jumpy watching them but it seemed Kurt didn't mind them at all.

Blaine looked down on the fair skinned boy and smiled. Even after Blaine's screw up a part of him knew that nothing could truly damage their friendship as long as he never tried something like that again. A part of his heart hurt because he loved this boy so much but he knew it was the right thing.

_"Death is a-movin' upon my soul. Oh, Death how you're treatin' me. You've closed my eyes so I can't see. Well you're hurting my body. You make me cold. You run my life outta my soul,"_ a soft crowning voice started to sing from Blaine's phone. He jumped up without thought and grabbed it causing Kurt to get sandwiched between him and the best.

"Hello?"

"Hey Demon-baby!" Gana stated from the other end.

"Blaine get off of me!" Kurt shouted pushing the smaller boy away.

"Please tell me I'm interrupting something," Gana whined.

"Is that Gana?" Kurt asked. He didn't wait for a reply before grabbing the phone. "Gana?"

"Hey Tenor, what's shaking?"

"You- Gan- I am going to kill you!" Kurt roared into the phone. "You've been missing for five hours. Are you seriously this mental to believe we haven't been here worried sick about you?" He pulled the phone away to put it on speaker.

"Is that why Blaine was on top of you, you sly-"

"Keep talking and I will use every resource I have to find you and strangle you." Blaine's eyes widened as he backed away. When Kurt was truly angry it was a sight to be hold and Blaine was thanking each and every deity he could remember at the moment that that anger wasn't turned on him.

"Uh huh," Gana responded sounding unfazed. From meeting her family, he wasn't surprised. "So I'm just calling to check in and to tell you to stop calling. I'm fine. Just stopping for the night and crashing at my friend Amy's place."

"Gana is everything okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

They heard her yawn on the other hand before responding, "Everything's shiny Captain. Look I've got to go, Amy's just finished making her rocking blue drinks of doom and a freakin' cake!" She paused for a moment as they heard another voice in the background letting Gana know that she was putting in the movie now. "I'll see you guys later. And don't worry I've already called Meghan and Andrew. She threatened death as well so Kurt just color your self uncreative." A girlish giggle echoed behind Gana as Blaine rolled his eyes. "Now go back to what you were doing. Love you both!" And with that she hung up.

Without a word Kurt dropped the phone on the bed and started towards the door. "Where are you going," Blaine asked with a small smile on his face.

"Grabbing my laptop. We're going to run some dungeons than go slaughter a swamp of Murlocks. I need to kill things now." The smile on Blaine's lips widened and mentally he thanked Gana. Without her he would still be on the top of Kurt's shit list.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear to Broadway it self if you don't call me back within the next ten minutes I will find you by any means necessary and strangle you," Kurt growled out between clenched teeth at his friends voicemail. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed fiddling with the strap to Kurt's luggage bag just smiling a wide innocently submissive smile anytime Kurt looked at him.

The night before had been great for Blaine since Gana had topped Kurt's shit list while completely blowing him out of the water on that one. With Kurt needing a way to vent his hours of built up frustration the boys had ended up playing WoW for most of the night. It wasn't until David texted Kurt freaking out about forgetting all the French he was taught this past year that Kurt bid Blaine adieu. Kurt may be only a junior but his French was so advanced he was moved up a grade.

With a sigh and a wave Kurt had departed for the night. But here they were after all finals were said and done, with David talked down off the proverbial ledge and all packing completed, trying to get a hold of Gana yet again. And like most of yesterday they were met with a brick wall.

"Kurt," Blaine ventured hesitantly before standing up and shoving his hands in his slightly beat up blue jeans before walking over to the taller teen. "It's only a little after noon."

"Blaine it's almost one, she should be awake by now," Kurt cut in, pinning Blaine with a glare. Blaine looked at his alarm clock, 12:14, than back at Kurt while willing his face into a neutral expression.

"Is there a reason you're calling her this time? We know she's safe at a friend's house. She's probably sleeping off that blue drink of doom."

Kurt looked at his phone for a moment before sliding it into his back pocket. "Something's off. I know Marne told us not to worry after they talked last night but I'm just worried that, I don't know. I have a feeling that the reason she left was for a reason she's not telling us and my mind's running ramped with the possibility that it's something bad."

Blaine chuckled while standing and grabbing Kurt's bag. "Something's always off with her, trust me." He grabbed Kurt's hand and slotted their fingers together perfectly. Kurt took his bag from his friend and squeezed their entwined hands before pulling away slowly. "I agree something's off but Marne can read Gana like a book whether they are face to face or via the phone or Internet. Marne wants to strangle Gana for making us all worried but other than that she told us just to wait. So lets wait and relax."

"It pains me to say this but you're right." He breathed out and tried to relax as Blaine's smile amplified. "I hope you know that this doesn't let you off for the shit storm that you caused," Kurt stated pointedly as he pushed the strap of the bag over his shoulder. He smirked and cross his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh- About that- Well-" But Blaine's fumbling was interrupted as a loud set of chimes filled the room. The taller teen rolled his eyes and pulled his phone back out and read the message from Finn. He shut his eyes and sighed at the depressingly painful Internet speak that Finn texted in.

"He's outside and says if I'm not outside in five he's coming up singing Journey, loudly. The problem with this is I know he'll do it. He's on this whole 'Let's make us like real siblings' kick and that includes trying to embarrass me when he can." Kurt glared at his phone with a hint of affection before grabbing his trunk and motioning for them to head out.

Blaine grabbed the trunk from in front out of Kurt's hand and without a word started walking in front. Kurt did try to protest by reaching for the handle but it fell on deaf ears as Blaine swatted his hand away more than once.

"Finn, why is there a scratch on my baby?" was the first thing Kurt said upon seeing Finn leaning against his Navigator. Since Kurt had come in late and all the parking passes for the year were given out Finn had inherited his stepbrothers car for the time being while Finn and Burt rebuilt his father's old truck.

"What scratch?" Finn asked with fear in his tone, looking over the car frantically. "I didn't do it! Kurt you have to believe me." As Finn freaked out Kurt had his schooled bitch face on almost perfectly but Blaine could see the twitch of the lip.

"Kurt you're evil," Blaine stated in a dry tone as Kurt finally broke, keeling over with laughter. Finn stopped and turned to his stepbrother. "

"Dude so not cool," the football player muttered. A small glint sparked in the tall teens eyes before grabbing Kurt's shoulders and dragging him into what looked like an over eager, embarrassing hug. "Come here little brother I've missed you so much!" Finn stated louder than needed. Kurt sputtered and tried to get away as Finn went on, "My little brother is coming home."

"Finn I hate you so much!" Kurt yelled out from between Finn's arms as his messenger bag fall to the ground. "And stop acting like a fool. I come home every weekend and Christ! Finn put me down!" Blaine was almost in tears watching the two. He was able to wipe the tears away and breath in time to see David and Wes full out running. They skidded to a stop next to Blaine and looked at him in confusion.

"Wes, David, meet Finn Kurt's stepbrother." Both of the new comers nodded in understanding.

"Finn put me down or I'll tell Rachel!" That did it. Kurt was back on his feet within seconds and straightening up his clothes. "You are horrible," Kurt muttered while grabbing the bag from Blaine who had picked it up and smacking his stepbrother with it. Finn was bright red with laughter

All stopped when Wes slowly started counting down for some strange reason. 5-4-" Blaine backed away knowing what was coming, "3-2-" Kurt figured it out and started shaking his head, watching the two boys get into position. The pleas of 'Don't even think about it' and 'I will disassemble your engine!' were soon interrupted as both Wes and David shouted 1 while running at Kurt and grappling him into a three-way awkward and energetic hug.

"Have a great holiday," shouted Wes.

"See you on the game, Tenor," David yelled. They pulled away, patting Kurt on the shoulder before turning to Blaine as they started counting down again. His eyes widened as he turned and tried to run but the two seniors were faster than him. They soon over took him and bid him farewell in the same manner as they did Kurt.

"Wow, prep school kids are weird," Finn muttered to Kurt as he leaned against his stepbrother. They both leaned back against the car and watched.

"Trust me I know. I've been told they do the same thing to Blaine every time he leaves for holiday or the weekend. And to think, at one time I thought they were normal."

Once Wes and David got their little tradition over with they bid everyone a safe drive in a normal manner and with a wave before running off to start their packing. A few moments later Kurt sort of caught up. "Wait, what did David mean 'see you on the game?" Kurt asked after they settled everything into the car properly.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Wes and David both play WoW. They just took the semester off because of school." Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "The guild calls them the Bash Brothers. Wes's main is Trickster and David's main is Ripper."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine just shrugged as Finn looked at Kurt questioningly. "Everyone always told me stories about those two and now it fits."

"They look and act respectable in public but once you become a friend that image gets blown to hell. Marne would once a week boot them from the guild. She said it was her way of smacking them from a distance."

"Is it true that to screw with Gana they would pull than jump off the edge whenever possible in dungeon?"

"Oh yeah. It was one of the reasons she wasn't tanking a lot when you joined. They kind of burned her out." Kurt laughed softly before looking to Finn who was motioning them, not to subtly to get going. The fair skinned boy scrunched up his nose at the football player. "We should get going. Finn and I will see you on game tonight."

"Wait Finn?"

"Yeah had made a character over Thanksgiving break on a trial account, told him I'd buy it for him for Christmas. We're setting it up tonight."

"See you then." Blaine stepped towards Kurt and lifted his arms but froze when he noticed the fair skinned boy flinched. "Kurt-" The boy in question stepped back and brought his hand up, fisting the strap that crossed his chest.

"I'll see you on game, Demon." A small smile graced his lips as a sad one tugged on Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, stop making puppy eyes at Blaine and get into the car!" Finn called from the passenger's side, holding out the keys. Kurt's back stiffened as he glared at Finn for a moment. He looked back at Blaine before muttering something in French before pulling the shorter boy into a hug. As quickly as it started Kurt pulled away and jumped into the drivers side and powering the car up. In stunned happiness Blaine stood there waving as he watched Kurt's car pull out of the lot and then down the street.

It took Finn all of ten minutes to start asking questions in his well meaning but awkward as hell way. Kurt drove and listened, trying to stealthily turn the volume on the radio up and up until Finn realized he was yelling. He smacked Kurt's hand away before turning the music completely off.

"Kurt, are you going to tell me what that weird moment with Blaine was at the end was about? I thought you two were, like, I don't know besties and in love."

"Finn, as much as your concern warms my heart, please do shut up."

"Did something happen? Like did he make out with someone in front you? Because that is so not cool. When Puck and Rachel were together-"

"-Please stop talking-"

"-I wanted to punch Puck every single time it happened. Because you know it hurt like hell-"

"-And you're still going-"

"-But, like, I can't see Blaine hurting you. He always got those big eyes when he looks at you and especially when he doesn't think you're looking-"

"-Blaine certainly does not look at me special-"

"Do you not still like him? Is that the reason? That would suck for him and I thought you two would have made an awesome couple, for two dudes I mean." Kurt gave up trying to interrupt and instead grabbed the CD case from between them and smacked his stepbrother on the arm.

"Finn if you shut up and promise nothing leaves this car I will- can't believe I am making this deal- tell you what happened."

"Deal." Kurt cast a quick glance to his stepbrother and wasn't too happy with the smug look on his face.

"You know that stupidity of yours covers up how cunning you really are," Kurt muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." A deep breath and then, "A little over two weeks ago we downed Deathwing. Remember I was talking about that raid being harder than I imaged?" Kurt stopped long enough for Finn to nod before continuing. "Well in the excitement Blaine and I were actually jumping for joy when he just- He kissed me."

"What?" Finn exclaimed almost jumping up in his seat. "And? Are you two together now?"

"Does it look like we're together, Finn? No, he said it was a accident, a mistake." Kurt's voice darkened with anger causing Finn to lean away a bit.

"That's harsh man and weird..." Finn fell silent. There were a few minutes of silence before Finn started to talk about all the infamous drama of the McKinley.

For the next hour and some odd change of the drive Finn and Kurt exchanged stories of the antics of the Warblers and New Directions. It seemed to Kurt that his old glee club was doing just fine without him while imploding all at the same time. While Finn was shocked at how crazy the prep school kids could be outside of meetings. For the last leg of the journey they decided to run on the iPod again which lead to some playful fighting over the music on Kurt's IPod.

Just as 3 pm rolled around Kurt pulled into the driveway of the new house. Finn was the first to notice. He smacked the back of his hand against Kurt's arm causing the smaller boy to wince and grab his arm. Finn ignored the response and pointed at a parked black car in front of their house.

"Whose car, man?" Kurt peered at the 1974 Pontiac GT0 as his eyes widened. He recognized the car instantly. His uncle had a 1972 Pontiac GTO until a few years ago when he had to sell it. Exploring the details of the car gave him the correct year though. A memory was bouncing around in his head but it was blurry. He knew some one with that car but no matter how hard he tried it would not come into focus.

"Uh..." Kurt turned off the car and got out. With his eyes still on the car he grabbed his messenger bag from the back seat before tossing the keys to Finn who went about extracting the Kurt's trunk. Finn made guesses as to the car's owner as they walked up the path but all Kurt was able to do was shrug.

As they got closer to the door it swung open and standing there was Burt. Kurt's face light up as he closed the distance and hugged his father who squeezed him tight before stepping aside and letting both the boys in. Burt turned and walked into the living room with out a word.

"Hey Tenor," a familiar voice stated. Kurt dropped his bag as he looked towards the couch. Sitting there in ease was a woman of mid twenties with short, wild black, purple and red hair. Her olive skin blended nicely with the dark blue top and black worn jeans she was sporting. There was a duffle bag at her feet and her leather jacket across her lap. "Surprise!" Gana stated as she threw her hands up.


End file.
